Best Friend's Road Trip
by Reavaah
Summary: During Summer Vacation Chloe decides to take Max on a Road trip to California.(AU) (Pricefield Romance) (No Powers)
1. The Journey begins

Summer Vacation: Best Friend's Road Trip

Chapter one: The Journey begins

"Come on Max, don't be such a wuss, besides, Three month's on the road with me will do you good .Maybe I can even talk you into getting a tattoo" said the Blue haired Punk girl as she dragged her best friend Max Caulfield down the stairs of the Price family home.

"Alright Chloe chill out, I'm coming, you don't have to pull on my arm so hard" Protested Max as she reluctantly followed an over eager Chloe Price towards the door. "Where are you taking me anyway?" Max asked with a concerned look on her face, worried about the Kind of Journey she is about to go on, because the adventures Chloe takes usually involve Max bailing Chloe out of Jail. She was tired of sneaking back on to campus at Six o'clock in the morning, after spending the night at the police station explaining to the Police Chief that Chloe is just expressing herself.

Though Max would never admit it, she did love spending the night with Chloe over, being in her Dorm room alone. Letting out a loud sigh, Chloe continues down the steps with Max in tow.

" I'll tell you in a minute, Ok? Just grab the sleeping bags Max, we have Places to be and People to do. I have to go get something out of the fridge for our little road trip okay". With that Chloe goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge.

Max walks outside and after placing the sleeping bags in the truck she waits on the steps for her best friend to return. Five minutes later, a triumphant Chloe walks out of the house holding a six pack of beer under her arm and a cheeky smile on her face. Reaching into her pocket she throws her keys for the truck to Max.

"Wait, you want me to drive? What happened to no one is ever driving my baby?" asked Max as she open's the driver's side door

"Well, I figured since you have your driver's licence I would let you drive for once".

Driving out of the driveway and towards the Town Centre, Chloe Drift's off to sleep as the sun begins to set.

"Wake me up when we get to Portland, Then it's my turn to drive" Max nod's her head then realises that it is a Three hour drive from Arcadia bay to Portland.

"Portland ? Why are we heading to Portland? "Asks Max in a concerned voice.

"Because it's the quickest way to California from here, I want you to meet a friend of mine who lives in Los Angeles, Her name is Rachel. I met her after you left" says Chloe with a yawn as she tries to get comfortable in the passenger seat.

Max continues to drive out of town towards the long lonely road that leads to the highway. Looking up at the Sign that reads now leaving Arcadia Bay, Max can't help but feel excitement, and with Chloe Fast asleep in the passenger seat she knows it will be a long drive to California and Knowing Chloe they will have to make a few stops along the way. It is a good thing that she brought her little yellow instant camera and her Journal. Max continues to drive down the Highway with Arcadia bay in her Rear view mirror.


	2. Memories

Summer Vacation: Best friend's Road trip

 **Author's notes:**

 **Thank you to all who have Followed and Favourite this story, I appreciate it more than you can ever know. This story is set in my own little Alternate universe where Rachel didn't go missing she graduated and went to California for a job as a model. Chloe never got shot. Nathan and victoria are mean but not Super villain's like they are in the game so Kate didn't consider suicide though she did get Harassed at the party (she didn't make out with anyone). Max is getting ready to graduate High school.**

Summer Vacation Chapter 2: Memories

The road to Portland was long and tiring and though the dashboard clock read 8 o'clock at night all Max could think about was waking up her best friend and getting some sleep. Reaching over to the passenger seat and placing her hand on the sleeping Punk's shoulder trying to rouse her from her deep sleep.

"Hey, Chloe wake up, we're here". Said max in soothing voice trying not to startle Chloe who after living in a house with a Combat veteran for the last Three years was especially jumpy when it came to being woken up, the Moonlight giving Chloe a Faint angelic glow.

"I'm awake, Max what's up" Chloe stretches her self-awake in the passenger seat,

Tightening her grip on the steering wheel Max turns into a dimly lit Parking lot, the only source of Light coming from an old fifty styled diner.

"Hey I know this diner it's called A Place under the Sun, my Mom and Dad use to take me here when I was kid, Dad used to take us on these Crazy Road trip's even though we couldn't really afford it".

Unbuckling their seatbelt's the girl's make the short walk into the Diner, The cold night air replaced by the warmth that is coming from the heater on the far side of the room. Taking a seat in a booth the girls are soon greeted by an old Woman holding a clipboard.

"What can I get you two Young ladies this evening" The old woman Asks the two girl's warmly it doesn't take long before Chloe Order's steak burger's and a cup of coffee for the both of them. Chloe was always more confident and direct than Man who is Reserved and keeps to herself. The Woman walks away and leaves Max and Chloe to talk to each other.

"So this girl, Rachel what is she like" at the mention of Rachel Chloe's face lights up and she begins to fiddle with her Grey stonewashed Beanie that is resting on her lap.

"Rachel, Is awesome Max, she really is, though she left Arcadia bay Twelve months ago now soon after she graduated from Blackwell before you came back to town, Rachel began her Modelling career, I just know that you and her would get along since you want to be a Famous Photographer, I think I have a Picture of her in my wallet."

Reaching into her pocket Chloe pulls out an old Torn Purse that has obviously been through a lot since it does not quite Close properly she pulls out a Selfie of a Beautiful young woman with sandy Blonde hair and Piercing Blue eyes. Wearing a Red and black flannel shirt and Black stonewashed jeans with Black and White Canvas shoes standing next to her is Chloe kissing her on the cheek and flipping off the Camera. They look so happy together.

When the old woman returned Max and Chloe quickly ate their food and after tipping the waitress left the diner and got back in Chloe's car trying to find a place to camp for the night. Driving into the wood's they find an open clearing Parking the car the girl's set up camp.

After lighting a small camp fire the girl's begin to settle down for the night, The crackling fire providing the much needed warmth opening up a beer Chloe hand's one to Max who takes a sip and places it beside her.

"Do you remember the day we met" Taking another sip from her beer Chloe wait's for Max to answer.

"I was Eight year's old, Sitting on the playground alone until this asshole started picking on me, but he was scared off by a tall blonde girl from the year above who punched him in the face, I asked her what her name was she told me it was Chloe"

Trying to contain her laughter Chloe finishes her beer.

"And soon after we were playing Pirates in the backyard and spilling wine on my Carpet."

Max smiles at remembering Spilling the wine and how much trouble the girl's got into but it was worth it.

"We didn't spill the wine til we were Twelve Chloe; I was not that Hardcore at eight"

Finishing off her beer Chloe stand's up and gives max a hug,

"I'm surprised you remembered how we met, and I will always be there to protect you Max, But it's late so we better get some sleep, I am going to be driving tomorrow."

The girl's head into the tent and after saying Goodnight, they fall asleep.


	3. Beanies, Selfie's and Pirates

Summer Vacation: Best friends Road trip: Chapter Three: Beanies, Selfie's and Pirates

 **Author's notes:** I would like to firstly thank all those who have followed and favourite you guys are awesome. This chapter delves deeper into Chloe and Max's childhood as well as pushing the story forward. Chloe gives Max something Precious to strengthen their bond as friends.

 **Chapter three: Beanies, Selfie's and Pirates.**

"Hey Max, Wake up let's go exploring"

Before Max can respond to her Best friend lying next to her she had barely noticed that Chloe had exited the tent and was now running towards the clearing leaving Max alone to herself. Reaching into her Carrier bag Max pulls out her Journal. It is the first time on this trip that Max could put her words to paper. It all felt surreal, the tranquillity of the forest and the sound of Animals could be heard all around her.

 **Journal entry June 14th 2014**

 **Last night was Hella Amaze balls As Chloe would say. Taking her old Pickup Truck onto the Highway will probably be the highlight of the summer, sure beats Movie night's with Warren.**

 **No Max you can't be too hard on the guy, Warren is nice ,though just not your type.**

 **I have no Idea where Chloe has ran off to, though she can't have gone far. Only thing to do now is too Get changed into my Generic Hoodie and Jeans combo and Meet Chloe in the woods…**

Placing The Journal back in her carrier bag max notices that her Trusty little Instant Camera is gone.

Changing into her Jane Doe shirt and blue jeans with her Black Canvas shoes ,Max made sure to zip up the tent behind her. It was just like the games of hide and seek they had growing up. Chloe was always great at hiding, and it was up to Max to find Chloe before Sunset but she never could. Chloe was amazing at Hide and seek.

After about Ten minutes of walking, the Forest clearing opened up and Max was standing in front of a Beautiful Crystal clear Lake, but no sign of Chloe. How hard is it to find a Punk Teen with Tattoo's in the woods ?Max thought to herself as she walked closer to the lake.

"Hey Hippie, Took you long enough"

looking behind her at a tall pine tree sitting underneath it with an impish smile holding the Yellow instant camera is Chloe wearing a Dark blue Camisole and Black low cut jean shorts,

"Aye aye Captain Chloe, First mate Max Caulfield standing ready to defend our ship til the Last man"

trying not laugh thinking back to when they were kid's and all the fun times had on the Vast sea's that was Chloe's Backyard the countless Sword fights and sea battles they had together are one of Max's Favourite childhood memories apart from Meeting Chloe.

"You're adorable Max, but I don't think Portland is quite ready for you yet"  
Taking off her Stonewashed grey beanie, Chloe hand's it to Max

"I want to give you this. Last night I said I will always be there for you Max ,and I want you to have this to prove it"

her eye's tearing up though Max would never show Chloe her tear's because Chloe always hated it when Max cried, The height difference between them was always present in fact William would always Mark Chloe's height on the wall beside Chloe's bed and he made it a competition to see who would be the tallest, Max would always joke saying that one day she would Be Taller than Chloe but She knew that Chloe would always be a Foot or two taller than her.

"Why are you crying Max? It's nothing to be upset about I just wanted to give you my Beanie"

Max can no longer hold back her tear's because of the significance behind Chloe's Old Stonewashed Beanie. It was a gift from Chloe's Late Father William Price . A kind hearted man who had also acted like a surrogate Father to Max.

"Chloe, your dad gave you that beanie just before he died. Are you sure you want to give it to me"

Breaking the hug and placing her hand on Max's Shoulder, Chloe can't help but smile at Max who is trying so hard at holding back tears after Chloe had placed the Beanie on Max's Head.

"Yeah, I'm sure Max this Beanie belongs to you now. Besides, my dad would have loved for you to wear it"

Wiping the tear's from hipster's Face, and giving her a Reassuring hug before making sure Max is nice and close to take a selfie, The Smile on Max's face as the Camera Flashed was one of the most Beautiful thing's Chloe had ever seen. Placing the camera back in Max's Bag Chloe begins to walk back to camp

"Come on Thrasher Max, let's go get some breakfast and maybe go for a swim later because after tomorrow Max ,you'll Hate Water, but you will find out why Later".

Adjusting her beanie Max catches up to Chloe, The pair walk back to camp holding hands and laughing all the way and as Chloe begins to prepare Breakfast Max Receives a text on her phone reaching into her Pocket to find it's from Warren

 **Warren 10:30 am: Mad Max, I am in Portland for the Summer maybe We can Hang out together?.**

 **Warren 10:30 am: Where are you right now?**

 **Warren 10:31 am: Max are you there?**

 **Max: 10:31 am: yeah Warren Sure, I'm with Chloe at the moment we are in Portland as well I will text you later today.**

 **Warren 10:32 am: Awesome Max can't wait to hang out.**

Placing her phone back in her pocket she walks over to Chloe who is sitting on the back of her truck listing to music, taking a seat beside her Max and Chloe lay down next to each other listening to the Music on Chloe's Phone.


	4. Chapter update

Chapter update

 **Chapter Update**

 **Chapter 4 is coming I have been busy doing life stuff sorry if I have upset everyone I wanted this Chapter to come out just before Episode 4 but Just know that the story is being written and it will be updated soon Just please Be patient I love All of you and I didn't think this story followers and favourites would grow so large thank you for your patience.**


End file.
